Lyra y las bocinas
by Marianelabm
Summary: Una de las travesuras de lyra en el Jordan dejará sordo a mas de una persona. Quiza la proxima vez, lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer algo nuevo, loco y descabellado.


**Hola!**

** bueno, esta es una historia que se me ocurio mientras re-leia luces del norte. espero que les guste mucho, es lo primero que escribo de la materia obscura asi que psss aqui se los dejo**

**disfrutenlo y espero sus Reviews**

* * *

Lyra y pan abrieron la puerta de el salon de fisica en el Jordán, se asomaron y apenas comprobaron que no avia nadie entraron corriendo y se metieron bajo el escritorio del profesor

Lyra y pan abrieron la puerta de el salon de fisica en el Jordán, se asomaron y apenas comprobaron que no avia nadie entraron corriendo y se metieron bajo el escritorio del profesor

-pan, ve a vigilar si viene el prefecto

-bien, pero no te tardes lyra

-ve rapido

Pan salio transformado en un petirrojo de bajo de la mesa y se paro en el marco de la puerta viendo los pasillos. Lyra, mientras tanto saco seis bocinitas de si bolsa y las coloco, dos debajo de la mesa y las otras cuatro en cada esquina del salón, las conecto entre si y encendió el control. Depuse de eso, salio corriendo del salon hacia la cocina sonde estaba Roger.

-roger ven rápido!!- dijo lyra en cuanto entro a la cocina

-que pasa?

-tu solo ven tonto!- y salieron corriendo hacia el patio central del jordán. Lyra entro debajo un arbusto que habia en el patio y después jalo a roger para que entrara rápido.- mira esto- dijo lyra mostrándole a roger el control que tenia en su bolsa

-de donde lo sacaste lyra?

-pan y yo se lo quitamos a los niños giptianos en la guerra de lodo que hicimos hoy en la mañana- dijo mientras roger lo examinaba mas de cerca

- y para que es?

- según tengo entendido, esto es un control que hace funcionar unas bocinas que puse en el salon de fisica. Si no me equivoco, al bajar esta palanca las bocinas sonaran bien fuerte! Tanto como para romper los cristales

-hoo! Ya se que quieres hacer, te estas vengando de los licenciados por dejarte sin cena la semana pasada verdad?

- claro que no roger! Yo nunca haría algol asi, solo les voy a dar una probada de su mismo chocolate haciendo que se queden sordos por unos días

- bueno pero a mi no me metas en esto

- yo le dije que no es buena idea pero no me hace caso- dijo pantalaimon

-y tienes razon, -le contesto roger.-pero has lo que quieras lyra

- pues eso voy a hacer! Voy a esperar a que entren todos los licenciados en la sala y entonces voy a accionar esta palanca y listo.

-suerte entonces, yo me tengo que ir- y dicho esto, salio debajo del arbusto

Lyra por su parte espero pacientemente bajo la ventana del salón de física para ver cuando entraban los licenciados. Y después de tres horas de espera, los licenciados entraron discutiendo quien sabe que sobre quien sabes que cosa. Entonces lira salio corriendo para protegerse del sonido y en cuanto voi que se cerro la puerta, acciono la palanca sin ver quienes estaban adentro. Ella solo activo el control y al instante una alarma como la de un barco pero cien veses mas fuerte sono dentro de la pequeña habitación con todos los licenciados dentro.

Las dos ventanas de el aula y todos los cristales que habían dentro se agrietaron durante el tiempo que duro la alarma. Que no fue mas de cinco segundos, pero vasto para que todos los licenciados se espantaran y quedaran sordos por cuatro días. Lo que lyra no sabia, eran quienes estaban adentro del aula

A los cinco minutos de la broma de lyra, esta seguía riendo con fuerza detrás de la biblioteca con pan transformado en un gato montes cuando escucho que varios pasos se acercaban, controlo su risa y cuando se volvio para ver quienes estaban detrás de ella, se puso pálida.

Su tío Asriel, y el rector del Jordán la miraban con la cara roja de enojo delante de varios licenciados, que, al igual que el tío Asriel y el rector estarian sordos durnte vrios días

-te lo dije lyra- dijo pan al tiempo que se convertia en raton y se escandía

-no importa eso pan, ahora estoy metida en un graaan lio

-haber como salimos ahora

**espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

**dejen Reviews**

**saludos!**


End file.
